Sins of Another
by Mana Hisamatsu
Summary: AU: Ciel suddenly finds his life completely shattered ever since his parents have passed away. He starts to feel loneliness, uncaring of other students, until his 'teacher' has taken a great interest in him and tries to close the gap between the both of them. -Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I Don't own Kuroshitsuji, all rights belong to Yana Toboso. :3_

_AN If you see any mistakes please tell me. I would like to improve my skills on typing FanFictions. :) _

_Thanks._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Ciel, if you don't wake up now, you'll be late for the first day at your new school!" Ever since my parents passed away, I've been living with Auntie, never showing any signs of emotion to her. I just didn't know _how_ to feel anymore, as if I've lost all sense to it.

"Auntie, what time is it? I don't think anyone will mind if I skip a few minutes of school." I muttered. "You are going to school Ciel, get dressed and I'll go get everything else ready." She finally left the room and I slowly got off my bed and started to put on my new outfit.

It was a blue uniform made with the finest fabric there is in the 21st century, the black tie matched with the blue perfectly, bringing out the color. I pulled up my pants and buckled my belt. Then I whipped on my eye patch and examined myself one last time. Satisfied with my look, I headed down the stairs for breakfast.

While making my way down there, I smelt a wonderful, tasty scent of bacon sizzling on the pan, followed by eggs that just left the pan. I seated myself at the kitchen table. "Good morning Ciel, you should hurry and eat this before you are late for school." She sat beside me, straightening out the table cloth. "I'll try." I picked up my fork and cut one of the bacon pieces in half. "Ciel, you know you can eat faster than that." She sat there staring at me. I popped the bacon into my mouth. "Well, I guess I could..." She smiled at me, "Good."

"Have a good day Ciel! Oh and be sure to at least make a new friend!" She waved a goodbye as I left. _Why can't I just go to a normal school? Private schools are just too... Private.._ I thought about this the whole way to school. Feeling no emotion of nervousness or fear, I headed in.

I went to the front of the noisy classroom filled with rambunctious yelling. "Ok class, today you will have someone new joining us. May you introduce yourself?" I studied my teacher. _Dark hair, crimson red eyes, a black uniform. Yep, sounds like a vampire._ "I am Ciel Phantomhive, Nice to meet you." I bowed. Then I half lifted my head and saw various stares, one half of the room showed interest in me, and the other half, didn't care. "Good, good. I am Mr. Michaelis, you will start the day with me every morning." He acknowledged me with a nod. "Please take a seat next to Elizabeth." He held his hand to the girl with two blonde curly pig tails with a frilly dress. _Oh great, she will probably be one of those people who is always curious about everything and everyone._ Walking towards my seat, I caught a few whispers as I passed by some girls. "Hey don't you think he's cute!?" One girl laughed. "Oh my gosh! I think you should try asking him out!" Her friend squealed. I ignored them and sat down. "Hi! My name is Elizabeth! But you can call me Lizzy!" I nodded my head. "Nice to meet you."

We learned about how the Roshigumi was funded by the Tokugawa regime. However, Kiyokawa Hachiro's goal was to gather ronin to work with the supporters of the Emperor. Thus, thirteen members of the Roshigumi became the thirteen founding members of the Shinsengumi. This subject was very interesting to me, it felt as if I had some sort of connection towards this era. I found it very odd. Also when I stare into his eyes, it causing a sudden pain. _Who is this man?_

"Ciel!, Ciel!, Are you listening?" I snapped out of my thoughts, finding Elizabeth waving her hand in front of my face. "Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." I looked around the room to see a mass amount of people staring at me. "Oh it's okay! I was just going to ask you if you would like to sit by me at lunch." She smiled. "Oh, um I'm sorry, I don't want to bother you." I stood up to leave. "It's okay, maybe next time I suppose." She gave a sad smile. I nodded and made my way out of the class room.

I found my way around the school and the first thing I did was going to outside to get some fresh air. But then I heard some noises... "Ahh.. More.. Ahh! Claude!" I ran to see where the noise was coming from, it lead me straight to the restroom. I didn't know what to expect. _A thief? A murderer? It could be anything Ciel!_ I slowly walked in. I hid on the side of the restroom stall and peeked. "Spread your thighs for me." The older male's voice was low as his lips pressed into the younger male's temple. The boy did nothing but breathe, taking in a shaky gasp of air. "C-Clau- ahh!" The man named Claude started to undress his 'partner' I suppose, and started sucking in his nipples. The younger male started to quiver. "Claude.. Please fuck me more. F-fill me!" Claude put his arm around him as the other arm started to undress him even further. "Claude! Don't do that here you bastard! Remember, we're still at school!" Cum stained the bathroom floor. "Ah.. Your right, I guess our fun stops here then, Alois." My face was a deep colored red, witnessing sex for the first time... _What the hell Ciel?! You could've just went outside and left them to do their thing! You bastard!_ I walked out as slow as I came in and headed outside to get the fresh air that I needed.

The air was nice and fresh as I thought it would be. I laid down and looked up at the puffy white clouds. "Ah! There you are Ciel!" I sat up and saw Elizabeth running towards me. "I know I shouldn't ask you again but will you please come sit by me at lunch? You see, a few of my friends want to meet you~!" I sighed, "Okay, but only for a few minutes, I really need to be alone for a while." I wanted to avoid everyone, thinking that I would curse them with my own miserable life.

The lunch room were filled with noisy teens, mostly with a large amount of girls gossiping. "Alois!" She ran up to the blonde. _W-what!? It was the same person who... Did it with someone else in the restroom!_ "This is Ciel, and Ciel, meet Alois." I bowed. "Nice to meet you." _No offense.. But you look like a slut.._ "Nice to meeett you too~! I'm Alois, hope we could hang out together sometime!" He gave a seductive smile then leaned in close to my ear. "Oh, and by the way, I know you saw us _doing it_." He waved a goodbye and went over to his friends. "Ciel? What's wrong? Your all red. Do you need to go to the nurse? I'll bring you there." She looked at me with a concerned face. "N-no.. It's nothing." I coughed. "Oh okay, if you say so. Okay next ill bring you over to meet my other friends~!"

The entire lunch time was over, not knowing that I met Elizabeth's friends took so much time. "I'll see you in Gym class Ciel!" She waved and ran off to her next class. "I looked at my schedule and went to English Class.

I sat near the massive windows and stared out into the beautiful scenery. "Ciel Phantomhive, see me after class." I looked up at the front of the class to see Mr. Fuastus, staring at me while tilting his glasses upwards. "Yes sir..." Giving no emotion, I listened quietly until class was over.

"Mr. Phantomhive, I was calling your name for the past few seconds to answer a question I have out to the class, why were you not paying attention?" He questioned. "My mind were occupied with thoughts sir." I stared into his gold eyes that were piercing into mine. "This is no excuse, even if its your first day here, you need to learn a few rules here in _this_ high school. You will report to Mr. Michaelis's room after school." He crossed his arms. "Yes sir." I nodded and left the room and headed to Gym, my least favorite place to be in at school.

"Ciel Phantomhive! Pick up the pace will ya!" The gym teacher liked being called only 'Bard' not with anything else because he thinks it makes him sound old. "Yes Bard." I quickened my pace to finish my last lap of track and field. "Hello again Cieell~!" Alois ran over to me. "You tired already? We only ran five laps. It's not that much that you couldn't handle, right?" He smirked. "Yeah yeah." I walked over to the bench where I placed my cooling ice water. Then Alois snatched it before I got the chance to drink a sip. "Ah, ah, ah, come on Ciel! This is payback for watching _us_." He gave a smile and ran. "H-hey!" I jogged after him, not wanting to waste the rest of my energy. I reached the roof of the school building, but I still couldn't find Alois. I wandered around for a bit, out of nowhere, Alois ran up to me and kissed me on the lips! He retreated and looked at me. "A-Alois! What was that for!?" I wiped my lips and held out my hand. "My water If you please." I said. "Fineee.. Your no fun Ciel!" He handed me my iced water. "Oh and Ciel! You should come over to my please sometime! We could have some _more_ fun together!" He laughed. "I can't, I got detention from Mr. Fuastus." He looked at me weirdly. "Really? Maybe because he also saw you when me and him were... You know.." He crossed his arm while frowning. "T-that's-!" I didn't know what to say and accepted it. "Ciel, Ciel, what are we going to do with you, spying on people while their do their personal business..." He shook his head. "Whatever, ill see you later than." I turned and left. "Byeeee Ciel~!"

School was finally over, but not for me though. I reported to Mr. Michaelis's room and entered. "Good to see you didn't ditch detention Mr. Phantomhive." He was stacking papers and reading over them. "Well have a seat." He gestured over to the seat next to his. I walked over calmly as if nothing happened and sat. I looked at his journals and it read, 'Student's Records.' I suddenly grew interested. " , may I have a look at that?" I pointed over to his journal. "As long as you don't spill any of its contents to anyone, then I'm fine with it, since you are. A trustworthy person." I grabbed the journal and flipped to where my name was.

**Student Name:** Ciel Phantomhive

**Date of Birth:** December 14

**Parents:** Currently living with his Aunt

**More Information:** Parents died during a murder, house burnt to a crisp and left with nothing. No information left. _Further information would be too much info for the reader._

I stared at I dumbfounded. "No information left..." I muttered. "It seems you are _also_ interested in your past. Since there is no information left to see." I looked at Mr. Michaelis. "Does this mean you are interested In my past?" I stared at the journal. "No, I am I interested in _you_ and _your_ past." I looked at him. "What do you mean...?" I stood up. "The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that their was something different about you, you don't open up to others fully and you hardly communicate with anyone in class, I also doubt that it is because it is your first day of school." He smirked. "I just feel completely shattered, I feel little emotion, I don't show any at all to my aunt, and I don't want to communicate with others for personal reasons." I crossed my arms. "I see, but I am _most_ curious of why you wear an eyepatch around your eye." He pointed out. "It's something I don't intend to show anyone, not even my aunt." I stated. "So you haven't even shown your aunt? This makes me even more Interested of why you are hiding beautiful blue eyes." I stared into his red eyes, triggering a jolt of pain to rush up to my eyes. "Erg.." I held onto eyepatch tighter. "Hmm... Why do you feel pain? It only happens when you look into my eyes, I could tell from the first hour of class." I looked at him. "Why is this happening?! Is this all your doing!?" I yelled. "Of course not, it just seems we are connected somehow." He smirked. _Just like a demon..._ "I will never be connected to someone like you who causes me pain!" I glared at him. "It seems I have more control over you anyways..." He stood up and walked over to me. "Stay away from me bastard!" I stared to run out of the room. "You won't escape me easily _Ciel Phantomhive_."

Hearing his last sentence over and over in my head was killing me. The my head as throbbing and the world was spinning. "Damn.." I called my aunt to pick me up.

I arrived at home like nothing happened between me and . "How was your first day at school Ciel?" She questioned while popping a strawberry into her mouth. "Everything was great I suppose." I said. "That's good, I didn't want you to feel bad for arriving at a new school." She smiled. "Of course you wouldn't auntie." I walked up to my room and laid in my bed. Thinking of my day at school I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_"Ciel... I know you will miss us, but I want you to stay here win your aunt okay?"_

_"Mommy... Daddy... Where are you going? Dot leave me here alone!"_

_"You have your auntie to stay by your side. Everything will be alright. I promise."_

_"Mommy... Let me go with you!"_

_"I'm afraid I can't do that Ciel, just remember that your mommy and daddy with always be with you... Forever." They drifted away. Replaced with crimson red eyes staring at me. "Mommy! Daddy! Please don't leave me here!" The red eyes grew closer and closer. The last thing I saw was my mommy and daddy waving goodbye._

* * *

I woke up, sweating, my hands wrapped around the soft sheets. Remembering the dream, I just knew it had to be Mr. Michaelis who murdered my parents... I didn't want to think, thoughts made me weaker than I already was and I was feeling drained since the dream began, but something in those dreams felt as though I wanted it, I wanted the darkness to take me and I wanted the person in the darkness to take the damn demon too; but that dream was too painful to keep thinking about. I pushed my head deeper into the pillow and shut my eyes as hard as I could to remove any painful memories I had left.

* * *

"Ciel... You know, you didn't need to wake up this early, it's a Saturday." I stared at my breakfast. "I know, I just couldn't sleep last night..." I said. "Oh I know! Why don't we go shopping! It might help you clear your mind of unnecessary thoughts." I glanced at her and nodded my head as an approval.

After I finished my breakfast, I got changed and headed out with my aunt to a shopping center. "Ciel, do you want anything? I can always get what you want here." She smiled. "I don't want anything, you can get anything you want I guess." I said neutrally. "Okay, I'll be back within an hour. Please do what you like until then, we will meet up at the front gates." I nodded and hen she took her leave.

"Now what to do.." I whispered. "Oh, I didn't expect to see you here, Ciel Phantomhive." I turned around to see who it was. It was the person I least expected it to be. " , what the hell are you doing here?" I asked while glaring at him. "So I can't shop without your permission then?" He smirked. "I didn't say that! I just asked, that's all." I crossed my arms. "Hmm, I know, come with me." He held out his hand. "Why would I go with you? You sound suspicious and wouldn't it be like you are trying to kidnap me?" I said.

"Of course not, I don't think a kidnapper would do this." He leaned down and pulled my head closer. I felt his soft lips against mine. I pulled away. "What the- you bastard!" I yelled. "I don't think a kidnapper would do that because a kidnapper wouldn't even want to kiss a kid, don't you think?" He said. "Well, that not proof that you wouldn't kidnap me." I countered. "Well, a kidnapper wouldn't take their time to explain to you why they wouldn't kidnap you and just do it right away. Plus, all kidnappers don't look as handsome or beautiful as me." He smiled. "Well-... Fine. Only for 30 minutes though, I want some time to spend alone." I demanded. "Yes, my lord." He smirked.

He took me to a nearby bakery. "Ciel, I know you can resist sweets, it's all in your profile." He chuckled. "Shut up." I hissed. "Pick what ever you like Ciel. Ill pay for it." He said. "Why are you being nice to me?" I commented. "I want to know _more_ about you." He declared. "As long as I get sweets, ill take your explanation for _now_." I went over to the display case where all the deserts were found. I picked the light pink cake with white whipped cream at the top, decorated with strawberries and chocolate flakes. "Ciel, you sure know how to pick the most expensive ones..." He sighed. "Well you said I could pick whatever I liked. You didn't say the price range." I smirked. "Fine, fine." He payed for the delicious looking cake and we walked outside to eat it.

"This is really good." I smiled. "Of course you _would always_ pick the best cakes." He confessed. "After this I'm going back to have some lone time, got it?" I proposed. "Don't you think you could spend a little more time with me? I'm sure your aunt wouldn't mind if you arrive five minutes late." He countered. "So long as you don't make me late." I said. "Agreed." He nodded.

After we finished eating the delectable cake, we went over to an electronic store. It wasn't really my thing, but I went with him anyways. "Why are we going to an electronic store?" I questioned. "Well, I use games for some of the history lessons in my class." He explained. "Some teacher you are." I muttered. I walked over to the history games, I found one that was similar to the history lesson that he taught us today. The Warriors of the Shinsengumi. "Is this what you used yesterday?" I gestured to him to come over. "It seems you found my resource." He laughed. "Well it's not everyday that you know a teacher that uses games for lessons in school." I answered. He bought some games for his lessons once we got back to school and the next thing I do is head back to the front gates. "Erm... Thanks for buying me that cake." I whispered. He laughed. "No problem, and by the way, you have the right to call me Sebastian." He winked at me and left.

"Bastard... What a flirt." I walked back to where my aunt wanted to meet within an hour. "Ciel! Did you clear your mind today?" She said. "Sure, thanks for bringing me here today." I breathed. "It seems you bought yourself a cake, did you save some for me?" She walked over to the bag I was holding with the cake inside. "Oh my gosh! You have good eyes for sweets, Ciel!" She smiled. "You can have the rest if you want, I ate my share." I said. "Thank You Ciel." I handed the cake over to my aunt. I helped her with her shopping bags and we headed for home.

"Ciel! Did you clear your mind today?" She said. "Sure, thanks for bringing me here today." I breathed. "It seems you bought yourself a cake, did you save some for me?" She walked over to the bag I was holding with the cake inside. "Oh my gosh! You have good eyes for sweets, Ciel!" She smiled. "You can have the rest if you want, I ate my share." I said. "Thank You Ciel." I handed the cake over to my aunt. I helped her with her shopping bags and we headed for home.

* * *

"Ciel, I hope you aren't having anymore nightmares like you used to..." My Aunt was concerned about me, I knew I had to lie. "Of course not." I said. I walked up to my room and locking the door for some lone time. I found being alone made me feel consumed by the darkness. I sat on my bed with my head to my knees. The dark room looked as if it was going to come alive. "Mother... Father..." I cried. I needed revenge for my parents. I need to stay away from the demon and take revenge against everyone who had been involved with my parents death... Starting with Sebastian Michaelis...

* * *

_What did you think? :3 _

_~Mana Hisamatsu _


	2. Chapter 2 PREVIEW

**Eehehe... Sorry guys :( this isn't a update. Just a preview of chapter 2. I'm working on it. Just wait a little longer. **(~*.*)~

* * *

**Chapter 2 PREVIEW**

"Sebastian! Stop staring at me will you?!" I dressed myself in my usual outfit, nothing too special. "Well that would be a problem if you have a perfect body like that." He said.

"Why are you in my room anyways." I muttered.

"Your aunt called me and told me to drive you to school and to take good care of you." He smirked.

"I hate you." As I walked to close my closet, Sebastian held his hands to hold the closet door open. "Ciel, your aunt told me to 'take care of you,' so I think I should fulfill my part as a guardian. I glared at him. "I don't suppose you mean...- WHAT!? No way am I going to let you pick out my clothes!" I yelled. "You aunt clearly told me to take care of you Ciel." He smiled. "I'll get you back for this." I sat on my bed an watched as he picked out my clothes. I just hoped that he didn't find, 'that' outfit. "What's taking you so long Sebastian? It's not like a maze in my closet or something." I said calmly. A few minutes later, Sebastian came out holding my outfit. "N-no way am I going to wear that!" I yelled. "But you must, I am your father, for now that is..."

* * *

**So that's the preview... I'm stuck in my drawing world.. :( **

**FORGIVE ME :(( I didn't update so I PROMISE that I'll update fast! :(( I'm stuck with a writer's block.. **


End file.
